


here comes the sun

by XOLove47



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pillow Talk, Reconciliation, Romantic Gestures, allusions to sex, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOLove47/pseuds/XOLove47
Summary: On their first night at Clyvedon as husband and wife, Daphne spies a familiar painting while lying in bed with Simon that makes her feel at home.
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Comments: 16
Kudos: 159





	here comes the sun

Daphne laid her head on Simon’s shoulder, her hand lightly resting on his chest. After christening their bedchamber at Clyvedon, she felt spent in more ways than one. 

Having been otherwise occupied, Daphne had not yet had a chance to fully take in her surroundings, but that was easily remedied. 

Quickly glancing around the room, she could tell that the room was well-appointed, with quality furnishings, rich tapestries and tasteful art adorning it, as befitted its occupants' station. There was no surprise there. 

However, when her eyes landed on the artwork that hung over the fireplace, Daphne  _ was _ caught off guard by what she saw. She gasped, “Whatever is that doing here? Should it not still be at Somerset House?”

“I had it brought here for you,” Simon explained. “And considering you once called it ‘intimate’, I could think of no better place for it than our bedchamber. Are you pleased, wife?”

“Exceeding so, husband. I’m touched that you remembered what I said so many weeks ago.”

“I remember everything you’ve said to me, dearest.  _ Especially _ on that day-- it was one of the first times I allowed myself to consider what it might be like to have you as my wife. When our hands touched, it was like I was hit by a bolt of lightning.”

“I felt it, too,” Daphne agreed, absentmindedly tracing her finger down Simon’s bicep. “Well then, having it here to mark such an important turning point in our unusual courtship seems quite fitting.”

“I’m glad you approve, my dear. I want you to feel at home here. With me,” Simon smiled, pressing a light kiss to the top of her head.

“You have nothing to fear on that count. I expect that we’ll be quite happy here together,” Daphne said earnestly. “Though I should probably accept Mrs. Colson’s offer to give me a tour of the house. If I am to be its mistress, I should probably become familiar with more than just our bedchamber.”

“I don’t know about that. I believe there are still a great many things to explore within these four walls before we need to venture out,” he said with a glint in his eye.

Before Daphne could respond, Simon ducked his head under the sheets and began peppering a trail of kisses up her inner thighs, before settling over her apex.

Daphne let out a soft moan, “Oh, Simon!” 

Maybe he had a point. They clearly had plenty yet to discover within the confines of their bedchamber.

* * *

A few short weeks later, Simon brooded in his bedchamber-- alone. Following the incident two days ago, he had not spoken directly to his wife.

Where once there was laughter and joy, now there was only silence. He had not anticipated his relationship with his wife souring so quickly and it left him feeling empty inside.

But Simon was also unspeakably angry-- what Daphne had was unconscionable and had left trust that they had previously shared in tatters. She knew his feelings about children, and yet she had betrayed him anyway.

_ (Often, when alone in the dark, a small voice came to him unbidden: had he not betrayed her first?) _

Swirling the whiskey in his glass, Simon stared intently at that blasted painting. Daphne had once said it filled her with peace and calm, but at present, it was evoking quite the opposite reaction from him.

But, unlike the one with his wife, this was a problem with an easy solution.

Downing the remaining liquor in his glass, Simon bellowed, “Jeffries!” 

His faithful butler appeared almost at once, “Yes, sir?”

“Remove this painting from my chamber immediately.”

“Of course, your grace. What should be done with it?”

He had half a mind to tell him to burn it, banish it to storage for all he cared, but something stopped him.

“Have it hung in the duchess’s rooms,” he said with a dismissive wave.

The servant nodded, “Very good, sir.”

Still haunted by the ghosts that resided within this chamber, Simon decided to decamp to his study. If he wasn’t going to sleep, at least he might get some work done.

Though, if he was being honest with himself, there was nowhere in this house, save perhaps the servants’ quarters, where he was safe from the memory of happier days. In such a short time, she had manage to seep into every corner of this house-- nay his very soul.

* * *

Simon and Daphne were back at Clyvedon Castle, reunited and happier than ever. They had decided to stay in town after the season had concluded, enjoying some time alone together unencumbered by the responsibilities of managing a large estate. 

They had a wonderful time, reconnecting and reveling in each other’s company. London truly was lovely, especially without the pressures of the season’s social calendar. And Daphne relished in having her mama and family nearby. But after a few months, the allure of Clyvedon called them home and the couple quit the city.

A few days after their arrival, Daphne awoke while it was still dark out. She tossed and turned, trying to fall back asleep, but it was no use.

Pulling a dressing gown over her night shift, she quietly padded over to the balcony.

It was a beautiful still morning, just like the one in the painting that had been returned to its rightful place over the fireplace in their once-again shared bedchamber. 

As Daphne watched the first rays of sunshine break over the horizon, a sense of peace washed over her. She was so deep in thought that she didn’t hear Simon sneak up behind her.

Wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, Simon greeted her, “There you are, Daph. When I woke to an empty bed, I wondered where you could have run off to such an early hour.”

“I’m sorry, my dear. I didn’t mean to worry you,” Daphne said, leaning back into his embrace. “I was having trouble sleeping. I suppose I have a lot on my mind.” 

“Quite so. Should I ring for a servant to bring us breakfast?”

Daphne shook her head, “No, no-- not just yet. It’s still so early. Besides, I’d like to enjoy this moment, with you, a little while longer.”

“As you like, my dear. It is a wonderful view,” Simon agreed, his warm tone indicating that he was referring to more than just the sunrise.

The pair stayed just like that, as they watched the dawn break over the trees in companionable silence.

But, after a few minutes, Simon couldn’t help himself and broke the silence, “Tell me, are you happy, my love?”

“Utterly and incandescently so,” Daphne replied, beaming. “What a question! I might ask the same of you, your Grace? Are  _ you _ happy?”

“Of course I am. I have everything I ever wanted here in my arms,” Simon said, his hand moving from Daphne’s waist and settling on the swell of her growing stomach. “As well as things I scarcely allowed myself to want before I met you.” 

Daphne twisted around to look at Simon, resting her hand on his cheek. They had only recently confirmed with the doctor what she had suspected for weeks-- she was with child. Given his prior feeling towards children, Daphne half expected to see fear in his eyes. Instead, she found only love.

“Oh, Simon.”

He captured her hand and pressed a light kiss to her palm, “So, yes, my dear, I am happy. But moreover, I am finally at peace. And I have you to thank for that.”

Daphne could not put her joy into words, so she expressed them through her actions, instead. She leaned in and kissed Simon hard, pouring the love and passion she felt for him into it. Simon deepened the kiss, his hands encircling her waist and closing any gap between them. 

How much time passed-- seconds, minutes, hours-- Daphne knew not. But when they finally broke the kiss, Simon pressed his forehead to hers and brushed her cheek gently, as if he were loath to put any distance between them at all. 

And then without preamble, Simon scooped her off her feet and into his arms.

“Simon!” Daphne squealed, her laughter reverberating throughout the chamber.

“I’m taking you back to bed, my dear. As you say, it is still early yet and we might as well make the most of it,” Simon said, a wolfish grin on his face. 

As Simon pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her neck, Daphne certainly wasn’t going to argue with such flawless logic. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first Bridgerton fic! I finished the series in a day and a half and then the bulk of this story came to me in a burst the next morning. If you want to come say hi (or even prompt me with something!), you can find me @accio-the-force on tumblr!


End file.
